


Forever and Now

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, I mean it's more like porn with context but not necessarily plot, Jack just likes it when Bitty gets bossy, M/M, Not really anything too kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Oh, but Jack, I was thinking,” Bitty said with a small smile as he undid Jack’s tie, “what if we waited until we’re on the official honeymoon? Won’t it be better if we build up anticipation? What do you think?”“I think that I would believe you were serious if you weren’t currently unbuttoning my shirt, eh?”Jack and Bitty's wedding night.





	Forever and Now

**Author's Note:**

> I received an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "If you’re accepting prompts could you write a fluffy smutty fic about zimbits first night as a married couple? Love your work tbh." As a rule, I keep all prompts posted to tumblr rated G, but I really loved this idea so it's getting posted over here >:)
> 
> Unbeta'd, apologies for any mistakes.

The lock on the hotel room door beeped as Jack held up the key card. Bitty was leaning against his side, his hair starting to lose some of its careful styling from that morning, blue bowtie askew, and gray tuxedo jacket slung over his arm.

“Just a few more steps,” Jack said, nudging Bitty into the room. “C’mon, you can do it, bud.”

“Sorry, honey, I am dead on my feet! I don’t think I’ve danced that much since the spring break kegster during my frog years.”

“There was a little less twerking this time.”

“But only a little bit.” Bitty winked and flipped on the hall light of their penthouse suite.

They had booked the room for the weekend and used it that morning with the rest of the wedding party to get ready. Bitty had correctly assumed they wouldn’t want to drive all the way home after the reception, and the plane for their honeymoon in Paris didn’t leave for another three days.

Jack took Bitty’s jacket from him as he went to turn on the rest of the lights, then removed his own jacket to hang them both up in the closet by the door.

“Well, these weren’t here this morning,” Bitty said.

Jack found Bitty in the bedroom, where a vase of white roses and a bucket of chilled champagne now sat on an end table. Bitty was reading a card that was attached to the flowers.

“Oh, how sweet, it’s from your parents! Though there’s something in French on the back I can’t figure out.”

Jack read the back of the card and blushed.

“Just my papa being inappropriate. Typical.”

“Am I mistaken, or did I see the phrase ‘sweet paradise’ in there somewhere?”

“Good to know that it doesn’t matter how old I get. He can always find new ways to be embarrassing.”

“That’s what parents do, honey.”

Jack laughed, placing the card back on the table as Bitty sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing his shoes.

“Should I open the bottle?”

“I don’t know, we really have been drinking all day. Lord, that waiter was not going to let us get thirsty, was he?”

“That’s true. We could always save it for the morning.”

“There’s an idea. We could have mimosas in bed.” Jack and Bitty both eyed the bottle for a moment. “Well. Maybe just a sip wouldn’t hurt.”

Bitty went to fetch flutes while Jack wrestled with the cork, finally popping it off when Bitty returned. Jack poured their glasses, and they raised them to one another.

“To you, Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann,” Jack said.

“To _us_ , Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann.”

In reality, they were both keeping their original last names for professional reasons. But they had already begun to affectionately refer to their little family with the hyphenation, and Jack hoped they would use it when they eventually had kids. Kids had not actually come up in conversation yet, and Jack was (per usual) getting ahead of himself, but he knew Bitty liked kids. For now, he was happy just to let it be the two of them enjoying wedded bliss for a while. Though he might not say no to getting a dog.

“What are you thinking about?” Bitty asked, sitting back down on the bed as he sipped from his glass.

“The future, I guess.” Jack took a seat beside him, toeing off his shoes. “I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to spend the rest of it with you.”

“Jack.” Bitty sighed happily, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Luck has nothing to do with it. We’ve fought very hard for this relationship and I’m still stuck on the fact that we really got married today. I never thought…well, you know how it was for me. I always thought this day would be very far away, if it ever happened at all.”

“I know, bud.”

“But then I met you.” Bitty inclined his head and Jack met him for a kiss, his lips sweet and sticky from the champagne. “It was the perfect day, wasn’t it?”

Jack agreed, putting an arm around Bitty and pulling him tight against his side.

They held the wedding in the Boston area since that’s where many of their friends were still congregated or were at least within driving distance. Both of their families attended. Suzanne and Alicia were swapping tissues all day long. It was a beautiful summer ceremony, short and sweet. Though Jack could have done with it being even shorter. The vows felt like they went on for hours, but that could have been because Jack was just really ready to kiss his husband.

Shitty had sobbed so hard through his best man speech that Lardo had to take his notecards and finish it for him. Bitty hadn’t been dissuaded from personally making their wedding cake, and Jack hadn’t been dissuaded from taking pictures with his own camera (though of course a photographer had been hired for the important moments). Ransom and Holster had kept the dance floor going past midnight.

It was a perfect day. But Jack was ready to keep his husband to himself for a while.

Jack smiled, a bit of a laugh escaping as he drained his glass.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing funny. I just keep referring to you as ‘my husband’ in my head. It made me happy.”

“Aw, sweetheart.”

Bitty plucked the glass out of Jack’s hand, placing them both on the table before taking Jack’s face between both hands and kissing him senseless.

There had been a lot of kissing going on all day, but this kind of kissing was what Jack had been craving. Bitty dipped his toungue into his mouth as Jack pulled him into his lap, needing their bodies as physically close as possible. Earlier, it had taken every ounce of restraint for Jack not to drag Bitty off the dance floor and suck bruises into his neck, make out like they used to in all their stolen moments at the beginning of their relationship. Jack didn’t have to restrain himself now.

“Jack,” Bitty breathed as Jack placed open mouthed kisses along the stretch of Bitty’s neck, his skin hot and flushed beneath Jack’s lips. Jack slid his hands down Bitty’s back, untucking his shirt from his slacks with one hand while the other grasped at his ass. Bitty gasped, rocking his hips forward into Jack’s. Jack moaned against Bitty’s neck.

“Jack, baby, wait.”

“Hmm?”

“How are you feeling?”

Jack pulled away enough to look Bitty in the eye. “I feel fine. What about you?”

“I’m fine. I just wanted to say that I know we both had a long, exhausting day. We did a lot of socializing and I know that drains you, so I’d understand if you’re tired and just want to…leave it at this.”

“Is that what you want?”

“No, Jack.” Bitty lowered his eyelids, his gaze heated. “I want you.”

“Bits, I love you, and it’s very thoughtful of you to ask,” Jack said, kissing his temple. “But it’s our wedding night. I want to enjoy every minute of it.”

“Oh, but Jack, I was thinking,” Bitty said with a small smile as he undid Jack’s tie, “what if we waited until we’re on the official honeymoon? Won’t it be better if we build up anticipation? What do you think?”

“I think that I would believe you were serious if you weren’t currently unbuttoning my shirt, eh?”

“Ah, well,” Bitty shrugged. “You got me there.”

Bitty resumed their kissing as Jack helped him remove his shirt. Jack started blindly attempting to unbutton Bitty’s shirt, with little success since Bitty had started running his hands over his chest and down the planes of his stomach. Bitty’s fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants and Jack let his head fall forward on Bitty’s shoulder with a moan.

“Already so hard for me,” Bitty murmured against Jack’s ear. He unbuttoned the front of Jack’s trousers and let his hand slide over the length of him, still trapped underneath his boxer briefs. Jack unconsciously pushed his hips into Bitty’s hand, willing him to grasp harder, but Bitty only gave him feather-light strokes over fabric. “Are you gonna fuck me, sweetheart?”

“Ah, Bits.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. Whatever you want. Want you.”

“Good.”

Bitty slid off Jack’s lap so he was standing in front of Jack, his dress shirt only half undone. Bitty looked Jack in the eyes as he removed his own pants, neatly folding them and placing them on the counter as he left Jack waiting for him on the edge of the bed.

“Those suits were expensive,” Bitty explained. “I’m not about to dirty those pants on the floor.”

“The floor?”

Jack barely had time to get the words out before Bitty was dropping to his knees in front of him, in only his shirt, briefs, and socks, taking Jack’s cock out and swallowing him down.

“Oh.” The sound was choked, stuck in the back of Jack’s throat. “Oh, god, Bits.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this since dinner,” Bitty said, pulling off and motioning for Jack to lift his hips so he could tug the pants and underwear down a little more.

“We should’ve left after dinner.”

“Don’t think it didn’t cross my mind.”

Bitty lowered back down and Jack ran his fingers through Bitty’s hair, twisting his fingers into the long, blonde strands on the top of his head. Not pushing him down, just holding him there the way he liked. Bitty hummed appreciatively around Jack’s dick and Jack’s eyes rolled back. Bitty had always been good at giving head, even the first few times he had stumbled through it, apologizing profusely that he didn’t know what he was doing. Jack had always been more than happy to perform examples on him.

When Bitty looked up at Jack through his thick eyelashes, warm brown eyes gone dark with want, Jack finally had to tug him off.

“Too close?”

“I have also been on edge since dinner.”

Bitty laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he rose off the floor. Bitty leaned in for a kiss as Jack pulled him in by the hips. Jack let his hand creep up the back of Bitty’s thigh, sliding his fingers under the hem of his briefs. Bitty hadn’t played hockey for a couple of years now, though Jack still brought him out on the ice for fun as often as they both had time for. But he could still feel the strong muscle built from years on skates.

“You gonna get these clothes off me sometime tonight?” Bitty chirped.

“I’m savoring the moment,” Jack retorted, though he did start to remove Bitty’s shirt the rest of the way. “You know, you used to be so shy when we were first getting together. Do you remember?”

“I do.” Bitty smiled. “Lord, I was so nervous all the time that I was going to do something wrong.”

“So was I.”

“You were always perfect.”

“So were you. Everything I felt for you was just so overwhelming. I wanted everything with you, I wanted to give you everything. I thought I was going to scare you away.”

“Honey, I went into it knowing you can get a little intense.”

“Haha. That’s a nice way of putting it.”

“Besides, you haven’t scared me off yet. And I’m not nervous anymore.” Bitty smirked as he helped Jack completely tug off his pants, underwear, and socks. “Sorry I can’t be your blushing bride.”

“Blushing groom,” Jack corrected, standing up so he could scoop Bitty up into his arms.

Bitty giggled, playfully swatting his arm as Jack carried him to the other side of the bed so he could deposit Bitty on his back, lying horizontally across the California King. Jack planted a kiss on Bitty’s chest before leaving him to peel off the rest of his own clothes. Jack went to dig through his bag for their bottle of lube, which he should have had the foresight to leave out earlier.

“Condom or no?” Jack asked as he finally located the lube.

“No condom.”

“You sure?” They had done it both ways before, but Bitty usually preferred the post-coital convenience of a condom.

“Just come on me, not inside me, it’ll be fine.” Bitty reached out for him from the bed and Jack gladly went to him. “I want to feel you, sweetheart. Nothing in the way, just you and me.”

“Whatever you want, Bits,” Jack said, uncapping the bottle.

Jack loved to take his time opening Bitty up. He wanted Bitty babbling and boneless, squirming on his fingers until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He wasn’t sure either of them had the patience for all that tonight, but he certainly didn’t want to rush anything. He lowered his mouth to one of Bitty’s nipples while he let a dry hand caress Bitty’s inner thighs, lube warming between the fingers of his other hand. Bitty let his legs fall open for him, his body arching into the touch. Jack flicked his tongue over the nipple, grazing it with his teeth until Bitty groaned, then moved to the other one as his fingers began rubbing over Bitty’s hole.

“Ah, Jack.” Bitty’s voice had gone to that breathy quality that Jack loved so much. “Aaah, honey, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please don’t tease, baby, I want you. Don’t you wanna give it to me, honey? You wanna make me come, wanna make me scream your name?”

“Fuck, Bits, yeah.” Jack pressed a finger inside him and Bitty whined. “I want that, I want you.”

Jack kissed down Bitty’s body as he moved his finger in and out, Bitty desperately clenching around him. Jack nosed at the fine, golden hair around the base of Bitty’s dick before mouthing at his balls. Jack pressed another finger inside as he licked a stripe up the underside of his dick then sucked the head into his mouth.

“Oh, oooh,” Bitty panted. “Jack, so good. Like that. Jack.”

Jack crooked his fingers, pressing inside Bitty over and over until he cried out. Leaving his fingers inside, Jack crawled back up to kiss the blush across Bitty’s cheeks. Bitty’s eyes were scrunched shut, brow furrowed with pleasure.

“You look so good, Bits,” Jack mumbled against Bitty’s mouth as he took his lower lip between his teeth. “Feel so good. God, you’re beautiful.” He covered his mouth with a kiss as he pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go. Bitty’s resulting moan vibrated against his lips and traveled all the way to his toes.

“Jack, I love you. I love you, Jack, please.”

“Love you too. Shit, Bits, I love you so much.”

“Fuck me, Jack. Please. Fuck me.”

Jack removed his fingers with a whine from Bitty. He reached for the lube to apply it to himself.

“How do you want it?”

“Here,” Bitty said, rolling over and pushing himself up on hands and knees, “like this.”

Jack kneeled behind Bitty, rubbing the residual lube on his fingers over and in Bitty. His fingers slipped easily inside and Bitty pushed his ass back on them. Jack gave it a small smack and Bitty laughed, resuming his position.

“I love your ass,” Jack said, filter completely gone at this point, as his hand lingered to rub one perfectly round cheek. He felt like his brain was on fire.

“You do, huh?” Bitty said, like it was totally new information to him. “Show me how much then, sugar, ‘cause it’s yours. I’m yours.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Jack pushed in and it was like all the breath was punched out of his chest. Bitty was so hot, tight and slick around him. Jack moved experimentally, pulling out a little and pushing further in.

“Ah! Aaahh, more, Jack, more.”

Jack continued the in-out movement, breathing harshly through his nose, until he was fully bottomed out. He stilled inside Bitty, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades while Bitty adjusted.

“Okay,” Bitty said. “I’m okay. C’mon, now, you know what I can take, honey.”

“Yeah? That’s how you want it?”

“ _Now_ , Jack.”

Jack gripped Bitty’s hips and fucked in. Bitty shouted, his hands twisting into the duvet.

“Good?”

“Good. Keep going.”

Jack set up a rhythm, hard and fast and deep. Each inward thrust was punctuated by Bitty’s gasps and cries. Bitty had lowered his shoulders to the bed, his ass up in the air, pushing back to meet Jack’s hips.

“Oh, Jack, sweetheart, baby,” Bitty babbled. “So good. You fuck me so good, baby.”

Jack could barely keep it together when Bitty talked like that. God, he had a mouth in the bedroom. Enough to make Jack blush sometimes. He knew Jack liked the feedback, liked the praise, which had helped him get over his initial embarrassment of asking for what he wanted in the past. Now it was second nature. Bitty thought something good and dirty and it would just tumble out of his mouth and go straight to Jack’s cock.

Bitty had bunched the blanket up beneath his head, balling it in his fists while he used it to muffle the noises he made. Jack slowed his pace to deep, even strokes and Bitty let out a low groan. He ran a soothing hand up Bitty’s back, over his spine and ribs and up to his shoulders. Bitty looked beautiful like this, strong but soft, every muscle defined and his skin smooth and clear. Jack leaned over Bitty and traced down his arms, pulling his hands out of the duvet and interlacing their fingers together. Jack softly kissed the bolt of his jaw and Bitty sighed.

“I want to hear you,” Jack whispered, nosing against the shell of his ear.

“You know I can’t help the sounds I make, the things I say.” Bitty angled his head to the side to give Jack better access to his neck, and Jack latched on with his mouth, sucking and kissing the sensitive spot below his ear. “I just – mmm, honey – I can’t help trying to hide them either.”

“Never hide from me. I want you, all of you. I love you.”

Jack started up again, entering Bitty with short but deep thrusts as he kept their hands held together. Bitty whimpered, turning his head to kiss Jack. It was a slightly awkward, but they made it work.

“You really wanna hear me, honey?

“Yeah. I do.”

“Let me on top then, handsome.”

“Yeah. Yes, um, yes. I’d like that.”

Bitty laughed as Jack pulled out, then moved onto his back to stretch out his limbs for a moment, wiggling his fingers and toes. Jack had to lean down and kiss him. When he pulled back to look at Bitty his lips were slightly parted, dark pink from all the attention, a small smile gracing his face and softening his eyes. Bitty always got freckles in the summer, and they stood out now against the blush of his cheeks. Jack traced a finger over them, down the slope of his nose. Then he kissed him again. Bitty wrapped a leg around Jack’s hips and pushed at his shoulders, rolling them over so Bitty was straddling him.

“Hey,” Bitty said. “We’re married, Jack.”

“Yeah, Bits. We sure are, eh?”

“You’re my husband.” Bitty drew a finger down the center of Jack’s chest, then pushed his fingers back up through the dark hair there. Jack breathed into the touch.

“And you’re my husband, too.”

“Mr. Jack Bittle-Zimmermann,” Bitty said, some small amount of awe in his voice as he shifted his hips back, brushing the cleft of his ass against Jack’s hard dick. Jack’s breath hitched. “You know how good you are to me?”

“Mmm, Bits.”

“All day, every time you looked at me I thought my heart would burst just for the love of you.” Bitty murmured his words above him as he ground down against his hips. Jack had goosebumps all over his body. “Then you bring me back here to make my toes curl, giving me everything I want and more.”

“Because I love you.”

“And I love you, sugar. You gonna let me take care of you?”

Jack nodded, his throat dry. Bitty smiled sweetly, brushing a lock of hair off Jack’s forehead.

“Good.”

Bitty reached behind for the bottle of lube, slicking up Jack’s cock once again with a few perfunctory strokes. And then he was sitting tall, hovering over Jack and guiding him in until he was fully seated.

Jack’s chest was tight, his forehead beading with the effort not to fuck up into Bitty or come immediately. Bitty smirked, as if he knew exactly what Jack was thinking. He leaned over and took Jack’s hands in his, raising them above Jack’s head and pinning them to the mattress.

“Can you keep your hands there or do I need to hold them there?”

“I can keep them there,” Jack promised. “I’ll be good.”

“You are good, sweetpea. And you’re gonna stay so still for me and take what I give you, right?”

“Yes. Yes, Bits, please.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Bitty rolled his hips, leaning back with his hands resting on Jack’s thighs so Jack could see and feel everything. Bitty’s abs as his stomach clenched, his dick flush and erect, the soft, round ‘O’ of his mouth as he took his pleasure from Jack. It was almost too much, but Jack couldn’t look away. Bitty threw his head back and moaned and Jack’s hips involuntarily jerked. He tightened his hands into fists, still pressed hard against the mattress, trying to get control of himself.

If Bitty noticed, he didn’t mention. His moans were getting louder, coming forth in short ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s. Then he pitched his weight forward, putting his hands on Jack’s chest and rubbing both nipples with his thumbs as he started to ride Jack in earnest.

“Ah, fuck, Bits.”

“Oh, oh, lord. Jack. You feel so good. I love feeling you inside me. You can touch me now, baby, make me come for you.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice. He wrapped his hand around Bitty’s dick, hot and smooth under his fingers. The tip was soaked with pre-come. Jack swiped his thumb over the slit after twisting his hand up the shaft and Bitty cried out.

“Jack! Jack, honey, oh, keep doing that. Please, Jack, please.”

There were tears in Bitty’s eyes. Jack’s brain started to short circuit as Bitty bounced up and down on his dick. He was so close, but he had to wait. Bitty was practically sobbing his name. Then Bitty was suddenly so tight around him, and he looked so undone and the pressure below Jack’s belly was starting to feel like fire.

“Bitty, I’m – Bits, I’m too close, you’ve gotta—”

Bitty immediately removed himself from Jack’s lap, sliding down his thighs and pumping his hand over Jack’s dick. Jack’s back bowed into the touch, his eyes screwing shut as his whole body went hot.

“Aaahaaa, Bits!”

“Come for me, baby. Let me see it, let me see you. Fuck, Jack, you look so hot, I love it. I love you, sweetheart, now come.”

And that was it for Jack. He came so hard there were spots in his vision. Bitty rubbed a calming hand over his hip bone as he wrung him dry. Jack took a shuddering breath.

“Shit.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack sat up and gave Bitty a quick peck on the lips. “Your turn. Lay down.”

Bitty arranged himself against the pillows as Jack settled between his legs while lying on his stomach. He began stroking Bitty while he used his other hand to lift Bitty’s leg over his shoulder. Then Jack wrapped his hand firmly around the base and swirled his tongue around the tip. Bitty dug his heel into Jack’s back.

“Ooooh, Jack.”

Jack sucked him down, bobbing his head and trying to take as much as he could at once. Bitty felt heavy on his tongue, the taste of salt heady in his mouth. He used his hand to follow his lips, cover what his mouth couldn’t reach. His other hand pressed flat against Bitty’s abdomen. Bitty’s muscles jumped under his palm, he felt every little gasp and whine before he heard it.

Jack relaxed his jaw and throat and took Bitty deeper.

“Good lord, Jack! Oh, ooooh my god.”

Jack’s nose brushed against dark, gold curls as he swallowed around Bitty. When he was sure he could keep Bitty like this, with just his mouth alone, he moved his hand from Bitty’s dick down over his balls, and then pressing down again to his hole.

“Yes, baby, touch me, put ‘em inside me. Fuck, Jack, I’m so close.”

Bitty was still so open from Jack’s dick. Jack easily slid in two fingers, pressing up, feeling for his prostate, as he started to bob his head again.

“There! Jack, there, ah, _aaahhhh_ , don’t stop. Oh, oh, oh, Jack. Jack.”

Bitty shouted as he came, warmth flooding Jack’s mouth. Jack quickly swallowed, still pumping his fingers inside Bitty. Then Bitty was tugging at his hair, grabbing at his shoulder.

“C’mere, honey. Come up here, please.”

Jack moved up Bitty’s body as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Bitty was still gasping for air, practically shaking in Jack’s arms as Jack kissed his forehead, his eyelids, nose and each cheek.

“I love you, Bits.” Jack hugged Bitty against his chest and Bitty clung to him. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, Jack. You sweet thing, I love you so much.”

“And you wanted to wait until the honeymoon.”

Bitty huffed out a breathless laugh, tucking his face into the space between Jack’s neck and shoulder, tickling the hairs on Jack’s neck.

“You know I was only foolin’.”

“I know. I would have waited, if you wanted to.”

“Oh, Jack.” Bitty fondly rolled his eyes. “You are really too good to me. I’ll get spoiled.”

“I sure hope so.”

Jack drew the covers over them both as Bitty lazily kissed his neck, more brushing his lips over his skin than actual kisses. Jack’s whole body felt heavy and light at the same time, like he could sink through the mattress or just float away. He rubbed Bitty’s back and kissed the top of his head. And there, in that moment, Jack was the happiest man in the world. Married to the man he loved with a whole future of possibilities that weren’t just about hockey. Bitty was his partner and his family, and he wanted to share in every happiness with him until the end.

He stroked Bitty’s hair, sure he was asleep when Bitty started mumbling against his shoulder.

“You know that I would have waited if you were too tired tonight. But you really would have waited for our honeymoon? Only because I asked?”

“I mean, I’m glad we didn’t,” Jack said, tugging a strand of Bitty’s hair. Bitty smiled. “I wanted you tonight. But I wouldn’t have minded waiting.”

“Why’s that, Jack?”

“Because we have each other forever, now. We have all the time in the world.”

“Mmm, I suppose we do.” Bitty yawned and kissed his shoulder. “Goodnight, Jack Laurent Bittle-Zimmermann.”

“Goodnight, Eric Richard Bittle-Zimmermann.” Jack kissed his head again, breathing in the scent of him, soaking in the warmth and comfort of his body. “I love you.”

But Bitty was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! I do always love to hear if you had any favorite lines or favorite moments if you're willing to share with me <3 (general flailing and screaming is always welcome, too). As I said, this was unbeta'd, so if there's any typos or glaring errors I won't be offended if you point them out to me.
> 
> If you'd be so kind, you can also like or reblog this ficlet on tumblr right over [here.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/186390558530/if-youre-accepting-prompts-could-you-write-a) Feel free to follow here or on tumblr to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts, or just come say hi to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
